Born to be Dead
by winkz
Summary: SHIT GOES DOWN. ITS SO INTENSE ITLL MAKE YOU EAT YOUR PANTS. I ATE MINE JUST WRITING THE STORY. CHECK IT OUT


Hey guys so I have no written like years, quite literally. So I'm rusty but I can do without the rude comments. Critics are fine. There is a big difference between rude comments and criticism. Well totally winging this story so here we go. Please comment whether you like it or not, so I know whether to keep going. Alrighty guys.

_(I own this plot and these two made up characters. I do not own black butler)_

**Ch. 1**

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor", Sebastian's eyes gleamed with mischief as the two mysterious guests walked in. The girl looked curious yet on alert; wondrous eyes dancing across the room. The boy seemed calm, only looking forward.

"A curious sort of guests", Sebastian whispered to Ciel's .

"I see", Ciel said calmly, going into deep thought.

(Just an Envelope?)

There was a crisp autumn breeze. You could hear the birds chirping, the leaves rustling, and the bugs crawling...

"HOLLLLYYYYY SHHHH...", I jumped in utter disgust.

"Cleo, shut up!", Liam whispered/yelled. I glared over at my brother Liam. I realized there was no point in struggling, we were tied up to trees.

"What the hell happened?", I whispered. Last thing I remembered, we were given a task by our father. There has been this asshole demon terrorizing the nearby village, you know, burning churches, eating peoples souls/ killing them, the usual. Well, our father wanted us to deal with the situation. We have been trained by Papa ever sense we could walk. We have killed demons our whole life, that's all we've known to do.

"We were on its trail, I don't know what happened after", Liam sighed trying to loosen the ropes around his wrists.

"There is no point in trying to escape", A voice from the shadows calmly answered. A women with dark auburn hair walked towards us. Her eyes were a dark red and there was a sick smile across her face.

"Oh my what a treat, twins!", She laughed looking at the two of us. Sense you two were knocked out I had no idea and you two have different colored hair? Jet black and snow white, how odd! You must excuse me for marveling at such terrible creations you two are.

"I was just about to say the same thing to you", Liam smirked.

"How rude, where are your manners", She growled slamming Liam's head against the tree.

"Shouldn't we all get to know each other before you start man handling", I sighed.

"You are right, well my names Scarlet and I will be killing you two today", She laughed madly.

"But, may I say, it is a rare sight indeed, you two are. Frankly, I don't know whether I want to cage you two forever and use torture methods, or to simply kill you brutally here. Decisions, Decisions", She tisked, pacing back and forth.

"You're so old, haven't you ever seen twins before?", I asked curiously / bluntly.

"Watch your mouth, I have you know I look good for my age", She glared down at me and in return slapping me across the face. I spat out blood to the side.

"I have seen twins before", She carried on. While she blabbed on Liam and I simply cut lose from our wrist ties. How? Well if you are a smart hunter you keep a spare knife in your sleeve. If you're a wise hunter you keep two in either sleeve. Papa taught us this a loooong time ago.

"I cant believe you two haven't figured out what the hell you are", she laughed widely, still going on. Its so sick, revolting.

"Hey, you know we get that a lot, don't we Liam. Like no kidding, everytime!", I turn over and looked at Liam with a mouth agape. All he did was roll his eyes.

"You know what, I don't know what kind of demon hunters you are but I think I will just kill you", She shrugged. I looked over at Liam and he nodded.

"Show time", Liam whispered.

We jumped up from our positions untied. I grabbed my Manton pistol from my gun halter inside my shirt. Liam chose his six barrel flintlock.

"Oh nice choice", I commented.

"Not now Cleo", He began running for the target.

"Right", I said getting back on track. The demon ran through the trees laughing. Luckily, we had no problem keeping up with the Demons speed. We were also just as quick on our feet. Liam shot in her direction but she dodged it.

"Cleo, I'm going to go left, keep on her tail", He said, turning left.

"Got it", I nodded, running faster. I wasn't sure what he was up too but he might be setting up a trap. Liam was good at thinking ahead, while I act without thinking.

"Watch out", she laughed swigging a branch in my direction.

"Cute", I said smugly, but honestly I barely missed it. I got distracted again thinking about what Liam could be doing. All I could do was force her to run left. Running to the right of her shoulder should do it.

We ran for almost thirty minutes. She dodged all my shots and I was getting angry. I went for a tackle and to my surprise she swung upside down and shot up.

"Finally", I yelled at Liam.

"Thank you for distracting her", He laughed. We walked towards her, guns at aim.

"Go back to hell" Our guns locked on and shot.

With her final words she asked "have you ever wondered how you successfully killed demons, because we cant die by a regular gun unless in the right hands. Idiots"

She limply hung there and then began to disappear.

"Let's get home, its already getting dark", Liam yawned.

"Yeah", I said, beginning to walk. I was in deep thought the whole walk to our home. I could tell Liam was too.

"Liam?", I asked before we got inside.

"Hmm", he answered.

"I always thought that maybe it was Papa who trained us really well to demon hunt, but why is it if someone else were to be lucky enough to shoot or stab a Demon, nothing happens?", I wondered.

"Its better to not ask questions", was all he replied then went inside.

The room smelt of fire roasted meat.

"Dinner is up", A raspy voice announced.

"Hey Papa", Liam and I said in unison.

"Did you do your job right?", Papa questioned sternly.

"Yes Papa", Liam yawned and stretched grabbing a plate and a slice of meat.

"Good, tomorrow, rest up, you have a long day ahead of you", He smiled.

~SO, did you like it? Anything you'd like to see done in this story? The next chapter will explain the first part of the story so, for all you confused folks out there. Okay PLEASE review so I know someone's actually reading this story.


End file.
